Possibilities with you
by fearlesstisdale
Summary: With Troy being the Nicks newest player and Sharpay being Broadways biggest star, will these two be able to get over the past and start something new?


"Welcome to the Knicks Bolton" an older man said as he shook the hand of Troy Bolton himself. The two took a picture as troy wore his new jersey with the number "38" on it. The elder man and camera man walked off leaving Troy alone in the gym; it was dead silent as a rack full of basketballs sat next to Troy. He couldn't believe it; he was finally in the NBA, now a player for the Nicks. Troy never imagined himself to live in New York, let alone Manhattan. He took a basketball off the rack and took a shot; it swooshed through the hoop and bounced loudly off the squeaky clean gym floor. Troy shook his head in amazement still as he smiled and walked out of the building.

"Smile for the Camera!" shouted a young guy in a gray suit at the blonde in front of him. He took a quick shot as a bright light flashed "Beautiful Sharpay!" he said before looking at the blonde in front of him who was decked out in an over the top dress for once of her performances. "Be sure to check the front page paper tomorrow, you'll be sharing it alongside the new member of the Nicks!" The camera guy said excitedly, although this did not please Sharpay. She wanted the front page; she was the Broadway star, why did she have to share it with some basketball player no one cared for yet. She smiled sweetly and waved before turning off to her dressing room. Once in there she changed quickly to someone a little more comfortable and sat in her chair with Boi in her lap. "Oh Boi, when will this city realize that I'm a true star and I never share the spotlight" she said in an almost sad tone. Just then Peyton had walked in hearing the words she spoke to her Yorkie; he frowned slightly and kissed the top of his girlfriend's head "You are a star baby, more than any silly basketball player will ever be". Sharpay smiled up at him, a true smile and he was the reason for her happiness now, that and Broadway. "Come on, let's go home" he said taking her hand before the two had walked out the door.

It was finally the next morning as Sharpay happily realizing that it was. Her first thought was to grab the newspaper, see I she liked her picture and I she didn't, and destroy the photographer. She quickly got out of her bed and rushed into the kitchen seeing Peyton there with a glass of orange juice ready for her, she smiled seeing the newspaper lying on her kitchen table. As she went to rush over to it, Peyton grabbed it quickly and shook his head "Breakfast first!" he demanded, knowing she probably wouldn't have eaten at all if he hadn't ordered her too. Sharpay rolled her eyes "Fine" she snapped back before pouring herself a small bowl of cereal and sitting down at the kitchen table with it. She took a few bites and looked up at Peyton with a sarcastic bitchy smile. He smiled back pleasantly and pleased that she had even taken a few bites without snapping at him and put the paper back on the table. Sharpay giddily picked it up and opened it up to a full view of the first page. There she was, with a perfect photo of her smiling in the designer green dress. She read the article quickly before looking below it to only find a face and name she knew all too well, Troy Bolton's. The spoon in her hand dropped clanking against the bowl and splashing a bit of milk onto the table. Peyton confused raised an eyebrow up at her "Everything okay Shar?" he asked curiously and a little worried to what wrath she might spill out in the next few seconds. Sharpay shook her head and picked up her spoon as she finished her cereal off quickly. Peyton still stared at his girlfriend worriedly, surprised by how quickly she had finished off her cereal he asked again "Sharpay, is everything okay" he asked a bit more sternly. Sharpay looked up from her bowl and the paper in front of her caught off guard, she nodded hesitantly. She couldn't decide if she should tell him about Troy or not, it's not like they dated but Sharpay had practically been in love with the guy since their sixth grade year in school. She tried everything to win Troy over but he never had any interest in her, it was always Gabriella. That's when the brunette popped in her mind, she knew they were most likely still together, probably married now and Gabriella was probably living in Manhattan with Troy now too. Sharpay shook off the feeling before speaking "Yeah, I'm fine. Just really excited I'm on the front page. It just kind of hit me, ya know?" She shrugged before getting up and putting her bowl in the sink. "Anyways, I have to get ready the first dress rehearsal is today". The blonde scurried off to her room quickly before she gave Peyton the chance to ask any more questions.

Troy woke up later than usual, although he would have slept in if the noise of the city wouldn't have been so loud. That is something he would have to get used to. He stretched before doing is daily routine of going to the bathroom and what not. Troy walked the short distance from his bedroom to the front door for the paper, he was excited to see it, and just his lack of sleep was killing the mood greatly. He opened the door and grabbed the paper and opened it up to the front page immediately seeing the perfect little blonde first, the blonde he never thought he would see again, but strangely he was attached to the picture on the paper. "Holy shit" he said reading the article about Sharpay. Troy still stood in the doorway of his apartment in his boxers, which he only noticed when a few girls walked by giggling. He quickly got back inside as he continued to re-read the article on Sharpay. He couldn't tell if he was amazed that she made it, or if he was just shocked to see her face again, and on the front page paper along next to him. He laughed a little of the idea, if this was high school Sharpay would of taken it to her advantage. That only made Troy wonder, what exactly had Sharpay ended up like, it had been three years since they last seen each other, and he hadn't a clue of how she was beside the small article that laid before him.


End file.
